custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Steampunk
'Steampunk's' past is a mystery to everyone, including himself, but his recent history is not. History ‘Steampunk’ was built by the Great Beings as a demonstration model for the Matoran species. He was made entirely of metal and unbreakable fibers, and as such has no organs. The Great Being’s later created the organics that would replicate the robotic parts, but did not add them to ‘Steampunk’. When the Matoran Universe was populated, ‘Steampunk’ was placed inside as well, hidden from the rest of the MU. He was left in a building in the very south of the Universe, forgotten by all. Nothing much happened to ‘Steampunk’ for a very, very long time. The Great Disruption had no effect on him; neither did the Great Cataclysm, the OoMN/BoM War or Teridax’s reign. He just rusted and gathered dust. In the millennia that he lay in the corner, his silver had changed to aged bronze, and a few of his gears had become loose. When Teridax (in the body of the Great Spirit) summoned the Red Star, something finally happened. When the Red Star moved towards the Matoran Universe, it sent off a bolt of lightning, similar to the one that created the Toa Inika. It was weak, and when it broke through the hull of the Universe, it only managed to bring sentience to ‘Steampunk’. Gears started spinning. Eyes lit up. A mechanical heart started beating. ‘Steampunk’ was alive, and he loved it. He looked around, taking in the surroundings. When he heard thousands thunderous feet charging past his abode, he opened a decaying wooden door and beheld Rahkshi charging out of a hole in the Universe. Life When the swarm of Rahkshi ceased, and every last one had left the Matoran Universe, ‘Steampunk’ followed. He stood perplexed when two larger, stronger beings halted him. One way red and silver, and the other was white and gold. When they asked him what he was, he tried to reply. But all that came out was clicks and whistles. They told him to stay there, and not to follow them outside the hole. But ‘Steampunk’ was far too curious to do that. When they had gone, he followed silently. He dropped down onto a sand dune, and picked up a handful to inspect it. The gears in hands froze. The sand clogged the gears, and soon his legs were stuck too. He then fell over, and his whole being was filled his sand. Soon the gears in his head would get filled with sand and then… A beam of golden light passed ‘Steampunk’ by, followed by a strong wind. The wind blew the sand out of his gears and ‘Steampunk’ saw the red and silver being’s armour change to red, orange and gold. He decided to walk very carefully towards the nearest body of water. He was oblivious to the gigantic robots fighting above the world. After what seemed like ages, he made it to a river, and looked at himself. He didn’t look like the Rahkshi or the two strong beings. He was bronze and his gears were visible, not covered in armour. He sat at the riverbed trying to figure out what he was. The earth quaked, and Mata Nui used the Mask of Life to make Spherus Magna bloom. Sand turned to grass beneath ‘Steampunk’s’ feet, and then he ran to find the two beings that he had seen inside the Universe. He reached what was left of Tesara, and tried to ask for help to find the two beings, but again, only clicks and whistles came from his mouth. No-one understood him, and they tried to teach him Agori, but to no avail. After a week, he had taught one of his new Agori friends how to interpret his mechanical sounds, much like Turaga Nuju teaching Matoro. Through his new friend, Nasau, he told the villagers who he was looking for. They sent him and Nasau on a caravan headed for Atero, to find Tahu and Takanuva. As a Toa Toa Tahu sacrificed his Toa Power to create a door into the inpenertrable Great Beings' Fortress. He gave the power to six Matoran, one of which was 'Steampunk'. 'Steampunk' then lead the new team of Toa and the singular Turaga into the Fortress. Tools and powers 'Steampunk' was not a specific type of Matoran, because he was created as an exampl of how to build the species. As such he did not have an elemental bonus like Ta Matoran's resistance to heat, or Le Matoran's agility. His armour/body was mainly aged bronze, and as a Toa, had opaque armour covering his gear systems. The armour istorted the view of the mechanical workings, but they were still visible. 'Steampunk' did not wear a Kanohi as a Matoran, as his head did not support the necessary connection. He wore a helmet given to him by the village of Tesara. Upon becoming a Toa, his helmet became a unique version of a Hau, in honour of Tahu. It is unknown what weapons he used, if any. He was taught Agori by Nasau, and as a side-effect, he could understand Matoran. Trivia 'Steampunk's' creator, Carpe Diem Boys, has always been fascinated with steampunk culture and drew 'Steampunk's' Matoran form. The story then unfolded.﻿ Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Robots